Un viejo amigo
by Cath Stark
Summary: "Puede que a Sansa le guste la idea". Es deseo de Tyrion que su esposa conozca a un viejo amigo; si Bilbo Bolsón logró darle ánimos al pequeño y solitario niño que vivía en Roca Casterly, ¿por qué no a ella? Tal vez sus mundos no sean tan diferentes…


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece; solo los he tomado prestados de Martin y Tolkien un rato.

Esta historia participa en el sexto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

¡Hola, Carmen! Soy tu Amiga Invisible por segunda vez consecutiva —y que teniendo en cuenta otros Amigos Invisibles en los que he participado, no debería sorprenderme— :P

Tus peticiones me encantaron. Escogí la tercera y decidí mezclarla un poco con la primera. Respecto a Tolkien: espero que la elección del personaje te guste tanto como a mí. Me tomé ciertas libertades para hacer que este fic funcionara, como ya te darás cuenta. Medio extraño ha salido, pero está hecho con mucho cariño; y sin más que añadir, te dejo leer... ¡que lo disfrutes! :3

* * *

 **Un viejo amigo**

«Puede que a Sansa le guste la idea —pensó Tyrion—; tal vez, hasta llegue a sonreír».

Mandar lejos a Shae había sido el primer paso. Tyrion extrañaría la dulzura de la muchacha y el agradable calor de su cuerpo, pero aquello era mucho mejor que permitir que Cersei o su padre le causaran daño. Sería feliz con Ser Tallad; era alto y honrado.

—Sansa —dijo—, ¿en qué piensas?

Su esposa —aún se le hacía extraño estar casado por segunda vez— contempló el paisaje a través de los finos cortinajes de seda unos segundos más antes de apartar la vista.

—Mi señor…

—Tyrion —pidió—. Llámame Tyrion, Sansa.

—No pensaba en nada, Tyrion —fue su respuesta. Sus palabras, aunque escuetas, carecían de esa cortesía gélida que había caracterizado su trato hacía él las primeras veces; o al menos, así quería creer—. Admiraba el paisaje.

Se hizo el silencio. Tyrion meditó un instante.

—Estuve revisando ese libro —comentó—, antes de partir. —Sansa escuchaba con las manos sobre el regazo sin atreverse a interrumpirlo—. Es un ejemplar magnífico; el único que se conserva en Poniente —continuó—. Conocí al autor hace muchos años, cuando aún era un niño, en Roca Casterly… —Miró a su esposa—. Todavía vive; lo supe antes de que partiéramos.

—Me alegra mucho escucharlo, Tyrion —respondió asintiendo.

«Todavía no puedo atravesar ese muro que nos separa», pensó. Se removió en los cojines de plumas, deseando tener una copa de vino en la mano o una suave cabellera en la que enredar los dedos. Entonces, se acordó: «Shae está lejos, y le prometí a Sansa que no me excedería con el vino durante el viaje».

—Me gustaría que lo conocieras, Sansa —ofreció—. Tiene muchas historias para contar…

—¿Historias? —Sansa se miraba las manos—. ¿Como en… las canciones?

«Como en las canciones». De niño, Tyrion había escuchado las historias con ilusión; sin embargo, pronto una se convirtió en su favorita, y había llegado a creer que tendría una aventura igual de emocionante. Aprendió las letras incluso antes de que un maestre se las enseñase; pero al momento de instruirle este en la historia, aquellos grandes acontecimientos que había creído reales y de los que esperaba aprender todavía más con ansias resultaron ser falsos. Más tarde, se convenció de que aquellas historias —especialmente la que fuera su favorita— las había creado como manera de entretener a los niños; pero recordaba que en alguna ocasión, él llegó a hablar sobre unas canciones… o tal vez no.

—No. Eran historias propias. —Tyrion se rascó la nariz—. Pero yo tenía una que me gustaba más que las otras. Me regaló entonces un libro antes de que se fuera, nunca supe adónde. Me dijo que, ya que él no estaría más, entonces el libro se encargaría de contarme aquella historia una y otra vez en su lugar. Años después, intenté buscar otro ejemplar, pero nadie había escuchado sobre él o sobre su autor. —Se acomodó entre los cojines. Aun cuando era un niño se había dado cuenta de lo valioso que era por haberlo escrito él mismo. «Pensé que el viejo Bolsón había muerto poco después de abandonar la Roca».

—Pero él vive —dijo Sansa de pronto, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Lo había escuchado con gran interés, y ahora parecía que salía de un ensueño—. Te enteraste antes de nuestra partida, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Tyrion asintió.

—Así es, y quedé muy complacido. —Vio brillar los ojos de Sansa; era evidente que sentía curiosidad. No hacía mucho había soñado con galantes caballeros, apuestos príncipes y los nobles y heroicos actos que el amor inspiraba en las canciones, allá en Invernalia; pero todos sus sueños se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos por la maldad de su familia. Tyrion recordaba la risa de satisfacción de Joffrey cuando relató cómo había accedido a salvar a un estúpido borracho, para luego entregarle a Sansa su cabeza como un «regalo». La niña también fue víctima de su ira en diversas ocasiones; su sobrino disfrutaba dispensando los maltratos y las humillaciones que, en sus propias palabras, servían para castigarla por las acciones de su hermano, o para que simplemente le tuviera miedo. Suspiró y miró a su esposa—. Podría hablarte sobre la historia, o tú misma podrías echarle un vistazo al libro, ¿qué prefieres?

—El libro… —Sansa pareció dudar—. Los baúles… —musitó moviendo la cabeza— no. Podría escucharla ahora.

—Siempre me encantaron los dragones —confesó—. Desde que era pequeño, soñaba con montar en uno y volar muy lejos; soñaba con visitar tierras lejanas y encontrar tesoros. —También soñaría con hacer arder entre las llamas a su padre y a su hermana más adelante, pero pensó que podría saltarse esa parte—. Cuando Bilbo Bolsón llegó a Roca Casterly, quedé fascinado con él. Me contó que una vez, un grupo muy peculiar se aventuró a buscar un tesoro custodiado por el último de los grandes dragones, en una montaña muy lejana. Había un mago y varios enanos entre ellos. Yo creí que el mismo Bilbo era uno; recuerdo que, luego de mucho pensarlo, le pregunté si él había formado parte de esa aventura, y me dijo que, en efecto, él fue uno de ellos, pero que era un «hobbit» y no un enano. Yo, siendo todavía un niño, no lo cuestioné, y esa misma noche me imaginé que era un título que él se habría dado luego de aquello. De pronto, Roca Casterly se convirtió en mi Montaña Solitaria, y yo me enfrentaba al gran dragón, haciéndome al final con un tesoro y un gran título… incluso me animaba a incluir a mi hermano Jaime en alguna de mis fantasías. —Y a su padre y a Cersei, aunque ellos nunca tenían un final tan grato como el suyo—. También me habló de un hermoso lugar en el que vivía en paz… y de fuegos mágicos y otras cosas. Llegué a creer que aquello había sucedido de verdad, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

Sansa meditó un instante.

—Cuando empezaste a aprender junto al maestre…

—Me di cuenta de que nada de aquello había ocurrido.

—Pensaste que se dedicaba a crear cuentos para entretenimiento de los niños —continuó—, pero que no los llegó a hacer conocer. —«… porque murió», pareció decir su súbito silencio.

—Exacto. —Tyrion se sentía extrañamente complacido. «Tal vez me conozca más de lo que yo creía»—. Nadie había oído hablar de un tal Bilbo Bolsón, ni de un ejemplar llamado «Historia de una ida y de una vuelta», y por mucho tiempo pensé que había muerto. Comprendí que el libro era mucho más valioso de lo que me pareció en un principio… y lo cuidé con más empeño todavía, casi como si fuera un tesoro… porque eso es lo que es: un tesoro.

.

El retorcido arciano los miraba desde su Jardín de Piedra. Tyrion lo recordaba más grande, pero no tan extraño. «Al menos la bienvenida del tío Kevan fue más cálida». Su tío había sido otro de los pobres desafortunados que se perderían la boda de Joffrey.

—¡Tyrion! ¡No pensé que volvería a verte! —El viejo Bolsón sonrió con aquella cara arrugada y bonachona que recordaba, aunque solo lo segundo; había envejecido bastante. Se removió en la cálida manta que lo envolvía—. ¿Cuánto hace que no te veo…? No importa, no importa —dijo antes de que pudiera contestar—. ¿Quién es esta hermosa dama? —quiso saber.

Sansa dio un paso adelante. El cinturón color cenizo era el único adorno de la preciosa túnica gris plata que vestía; la redecilla plateada recogía su cabello castaño rojizo, brillante… y las mejillas sonrosadas y el brillo en los ojos realzaban la armonía de su bello rostro.

—Sansa —dijo Tyrion—. Mi esposa. Una historia muy larga.

—¿Una historia muy larga, dices? —Sonrió—. Yo creo que las historias nunca son cortas ni largas; a veces, no terminan. Pero bueno, ¿Sansa, dijiste? —preguntó con interés.

—Sansa Stark, señor —dijo inclinando la cabeza con suavidad.

—¡Qué criatura más encantadora! —exclamó moviendo la cabecita rizada—. Dime, hermosa muchacha, ¿qué tanto te ha contado sobre mí?

—Me habló sobre su historia favorita… la del tesoro y el dragón.

Los ojos de Bilbo brillaron.

—¡Ah, esa! Sí, sí; recuerdo cuánto le gustaba… ¡hasta le escribí un libro solo para él! —Miró a Tyrion—. ¿Todavía lo conservas?

—Lo guardo como el más grande de los tesoros —contestó Tyrion—. Quise buscarlo de nuevo años más tarde; fue una búsqueda muy larga, pero no tan larga como tu ausencia, Bilbo. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Sé que la Roca es muy grande, pero yo la recorrí de pies a cabeza desde niño e incluso así no te encontré.

Aquello lo hizo reír.

—El lugar donde he estado es todavía más grande que la Roca, te lo prometo —contestó misteriosamente—. Pero, ¿qué hacen ahí parados? —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Vengan, vengan! Estas raíces son cálidas… ¡hace tanto frío! Se acerca el invierno; lo puedo sentir en mis huesos.

—¿Habéis estado en el Norte, señor Bolsón? —preguntó Sansa con sumo interés—. «Se acerca el Invierno»; ese es el lema de la Casa Stark.

—He estado en el Norte, sí —fue su reservada respuesta—. El invierno es lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros, pequeña dama. Dime, ¿extrañas tu hogar?

—Mucho, señor. —Se hizo un lugar frente a él y puso las manos sobre el regazo.

—¡Seguro era tan frío…!

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Sansa parpadeando y moviendo la cabeza con suavidad—. ¡Invernalia nunca estaba fría…! Las aguas termales la mantenían siempre caliente… Incluso con las nevadas de verano —dijo con aire melancólico.

Bilbo sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Y los dragones?

—¿Dragones? —Aquello pareció asombrarla.

—¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo, bella niña! No le hagas caso a este viejo —dijo riendo suavemente—. Mejor no hablemos de ellos; sé de alguien que ama a los dragones, y no queremos que nos asalte a preguntas sobre estas magníficas criaturas, ¿no es así? —Le guiñó un ojo.

—No querríamos algo así —intervino Tyrion, que se había sentado como pudo al lado de su esposa—. Tengo la impresión de que ya has hablado mucho sobre dragones, Bilbo, al menos por una vida.

—¡Ah, sí, sí! Mucho diría yo. Una vez conocí a un pequeñín que no paraba de pedirme la misma historia una y otra vez.

—Pero vos estaréis acostumbrado a contar historias… ¿verdad? —fue la pregunta de Sansa.

—Lo estoy —respondió, y pareció que sus ojos adquirían un brillo singular—. Solía contar esa y muchas más historias a unos adorables muchachitos.

—Así que… ¿a eso os dedicáis? ¿A crear historias?

—¡Crearlas…! —repitió el anciano y luego le dedicó una amplia y amigable sonrisa—. Escribo poemas y trabajo en mis memorias, eso es lo que hago —dijo con simpleza y luego, como recordando aquel detalle, añadió—: ¡Y también hago traducciones, sí!

—¿Así que a eso te has dedicado? —preguntó Tyrion inclinando la cabeza—. Y yo creí que regresarías habiendo vivido más aventuras.

—Tuve una vida de retiro muy agradable, querido muchacho —dijo Bilbo Bolsón con voz suave—. Comer, dormir, escribir poesía y trabajar en mis memorias… ¿acaso no hay nada mejor que eso? —Se removió en su manta—. De hecho, aquel libro que te regalara años atrás…

—Seguiste trabajando en la «Historia de una ida y de una vuelta».

—Mucho me temo que le cambié el nombre —dijo moviendo la cabeza—. «Y lo que pasó después», es como lo llamo ahora… ¡y tendrá un final feliz!

—¿Puede existir realmente un final feliz? —inquirió Sansa; su voz cambió un poco.

—Puede —fue su amable respuesta—. Es tan simple como escribir: «Y vivieron felices hasta el fin de sus días…», mi querida dama.

—Solo espero que no le cambies el nombre de nuevo —comentó Tyrion, a quien las maneras excéntricas de Bilbo Bolsón lo asombraban y confundían a la vez; descubría que todavía se sentía como un niño cuando lo escuchaba hablar—. O no podré encontrarlo.

—¡Espero que no! —comentó soltando una risita—. Pero, ¿quién sabe? —Movió la cabeza—. De eso no te preocupes. Me gustaría que lo tuvieras, cuando lo termine; pero mucho me temo que deberás ser paciente… ¡el tiempo es tan distinto aquí! —Echó un vistazo al lugar—. El Jardín de Piedra es todavía como lo recuerdo.

—¿Aún os falta completar las traducciones para finalizar el libro? —Sansa había escuchado con atención las palabras del interesante y menudo anciano—. ¿O acaso os falta escribir más poemas?

—Aún trabajo en algunas traducciones —reconoció—. Pero estoy esperando a alguien, pues considero que el libro no puede estar completo sin su ayuda… ¡ojalá no se olvide de escribir!

—Esperemos que no; sería una gran pérdida —comentó Tyrion. Se rascó la nariz: gesto que había adoptado de manera reciente—. Siento que no te agradecí lo suficiente, Bilbo… —quiso decir. En verdad, la amabilidad y excentricidad del viejo Bolsón lo habían animado más de una vez cuando era niño.

—Pues no lo hagas —fue su alegre respuesta. Miró entonces a Sansa con ojos brillantes—. ¿Te gusta la poesía, querida?

—Solía escribir poemas —respondió con voz suave.

—Me gustaría mucho que escucharas algunas canciones que compuse —dijo; su rostro pareció arrugarse todavía más cuando sonrió—. Y que leyeras el libro cuando esté completo… y será muy pronto. Se lo prometo a la Dama Sansa —juró posando una manita encima de la manta color verde tierra. Las mejillas encendidas de su esposa le indicaron que se sentía a gusto con las maneras del anciano—. Pero, por mientras, puedo relatarte la historia que más quieras… ¡pero como sea la del tesoro y el dragón…! —añadió… y por unos segundos se quedó mirando a la nada, para luego musitar como para sí—: Confío en que pronto habrá un relato más interesante que ese…

—Parece que extrañáis a alguien —observó Sansa cuando los ojos del anciano brillaron como estrellas. Se inclinó hacia él y apoyó sus manos con suavidad sobre las suyas—. ¿Es muy querido para vos?

—¡Oh, sí! Lo es, pequeña, lo es. —Apretó suavemente las manos de su esposa con las suyas, tan menudas y arrugadas—. Y también aquellos muchachos que viajan con él…

—¿Son los muchachos a los que les contabais las historias?

—Eres una muchacha muy lista —dijo sonriendo y asintió—. Lo son.

Ni siquiera Tyrion había visto aquello.

—¿Acaso el viaje es muy peligroso? —se descubrió preguntando. «¿De dónde vienes en realidad, viejo Bilbo?».

—Lo es, pero yo confío en ellos… —Les dedicó una sonrisa cálida que conmovió los corazones de ambos—. Confío en mi muchacho… en mi Frodo.


End file.
